


We're... friends?

by SupercatFanatic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Balcony date, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Interview, SuperCorp, Texting, dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: Kara needed a friend and Lena is here for her, ready to spend the night on the couch with Kara in her arms while they watch a stupid show...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this feels weird because I'm still posting my Supercat fic every Wednesday so I kinda feel like I'm cheating on the Queen of all medias but... Here is some Supercorp because they are so very perfect together and even though I miss Cat, this is what I'm into these days!
> 
> It's the first Supercorp work I post so I hope it will be alright! Special thanks to Shizuru who corrected my mistakes (because French people don't know how to speak English, really) and to Anna (My_Heart_Is_Not_Cold on AO3, go check her works if you hadn't yet) for reading this four times to assure me it was alright!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, it's property of the CW and DC Comics. 
> 
> Enjoy! :3

Kara was sitting on her couch, her knees against her chest as she stared into the nothingness. On the table laid some finished potstickers and ice cream cups. The TV was still on, long forgotten as Kara had dozed off to contemplate her life. It’s not that she was particularly sad, she just didn’t want to talk to anybody. She felt like being alone, which was unusual for her. She knew that deep down, something was off, but she couldn’t quite grasp it yet. Sure, it could be the fact that Alex spent less and less time with her, but she totally got it. Alex had a girlfriend now, it was a whole new world for her to explore and she was only just discovering how to be happy while in a relationship... It could also be the fact that she wasn’t talking to James anymore, and barely to Winn outside of the DEO. She missed her friends, but she’d rather be alone than encouraging them to put their lives in danger. Or it could be Mon-El, and the way he confessed his feelings for her, making her feel guilty for not returning them. Maybe it was everything together and that she had no one to talk to about it... Kara wasn’t really used to keeping it all inside, Alex would always get it out of her, eventually. But now, alone in her apartment, she didn’t know how to feel…

The more she thought about it, the more she realized that what she needed was not to be alone. It would probably make everything worse... But she didn’t want to talk to any of her friends either.

She sighed audibly, checking her phone for the hundredth time, hoping for a Supergirl emergency. There was none, but she noticed a message from Lena. She opened it and saw a link from a Scientific Newspaper and a message: _« Skip the boring part and jump to the interview, I talked about you ;)»_. Kara’s eyes opened wide, she wasn’t sure if it was because Lena mentioned her in an interview or if she had used a winky face, but that made her smile, the first genuine one since she came home.

She opened the link and quickly read through the « boring part », just to know what they were talking about. It was about the Alien detector. She felt herself grow nervous, last time they had talked about the device, Kara had gotten a little bit too passionate about it.

_« Interviewer: What inspired you for this detector? Was it the fear of your brother towards aliens?_

_Lena Luthor: I think the real question here is, why did I decide to stop the project after injecting so much money and time in it? Well then, thank you for asking. »_

Kara smiled at that, Lena was a strong business woman who always gets what she wants. She knew how to lead an interview and knowing how she usually handled these, Kara was surprised the brunette had let her lead their first interview. She looked back at her phone and kept reading.

_« I met someone, a nosy reporter, very passionate about the things she believes in. She reminded me that I shouldn’t just assume that every alien is a threat just like I don’t want people to assume I’m anti-alien because of my last name. »_

Kara wasn’t really expecting that, to be fair. She wasn’t nosy... Okay, maybe she was, but it was her job, right? Lena had told that she was very passionate, and somehow, this felt like a huge compliment coming from a woman who had started rambling about her latest scientific project. She chuckled when she remembered how Lena had just kept moving her hands around to try and make Kara understand everything she was saying, barely able to contain her excitement. It honestly had been the cutest thing ever. Yes, Lena Luthor was cute.

_« Interviewer: But the device is already working, right? You’ve run some satisfying trials already._

_Lena Luthor: I rarely develop devices that don’t work. But considering the danger such device could represent, I have decided to destroy all the prototypes and only keep one copy of the detection technology we used. But rest assured, it will never get out of L-Corp safe vault. »_

The interview kept going, another two pages of Lena’s answers about her work and the way she was ruling her company with a strong hand.

Kara didn’t know what to think about it, did Lena really destroy all of her devices because of her? It was ridiculous to think that way, Kara had merely made her think about it and she had decided that it was wiser to destroy the prototypes. Kara didn’t realize that she had been staring at her phone screen for almost fifteen minutes, lost in her thoughts (it happened a lot these days). She felt her phone vibrate in her hand and looked at it.

_« Is it okay? I can still ask for a change if you don’t like it. »_

Kara smiled, she could feel the little insecurity behind Lena’s words but also the desire to be sure she was okay with it.

« It’s fine, don’t worry, I was thinking that’s all :) »

She hoped the smiley face would ease Lena.

_« Good. I really meant what I said, you inspired me, Kara. »_

Kara blushed, not knowing how to answer to a compliment.

« Thanks, does that mean you find me nosy? »

The answer was quick to come.

_« Every good reporter is ;) »_

Again with the winky face, Kara was so confused by all of this that she almost forgot to answer.

« Flattery will get you nowhere ;) »

Kara wasn’t really good at relationships or reading human interactions, but she was almost certain that what they were doing was flirting, and she was playing. She looked at the empty plate in front of her and then at the clock, it was barely seven pm. She decided to be brazen, take the plunge like Cat would say…

« Hey, I could really use a friend tonight. Do you want to come over? I promise I won’t spend my night complaining! »

She sent the text before thinking too much. She knew she would never do it if she waited too long. She was playing with the pillow next to her, nervous of what Lena’s answer would be…

_« Should I bring something? »_

Kara squealed excitedly, almost dropping her phone in the process.

« Just yourself, it’s more than enough :) »

***

Lena arrived twenty minutes later, a bottle of wine in one hand and a bag of bagels in the other. Kara smiled at her, opening the door wider to let her enter.

« I told you not to bring anything. »

Lena smiled back at her.

« Never been good at following orders. »

Kara chuckled, putting everything on the kitchen counter. She took two glasses out and started to fill them, letting Lena sit on the couch. She had cleaned everything before she came but was still in her pj’s, too lazy to put her pants back on. She noticed that Lena was not dressed from her work day, she only had black jeans and an oversized sweater that fell off one of her shoulder, letting her pale skin on display.

« Sorry about the pj’s, didn’t have time to dress before you came, had a little bit of cleaning to do. »

She didn’t know why she suddenly felt self-conscious but a light blush spread on her face.

« It’s fine, you look cute in them. »

Kara choked on her wine at that, not ready for the simple compliment to come out of her friend’s mouth. She felt Lena’s hand rub her back lightly to appease her, it wasn’t helping at all. The simple touch made her blush and shiver. She could only focus on the hand on her back, forgetting that she was supposed to try and breathe.

« Are you okay? »

Kara looked at her, her eyes red and wet from the tears that pearled during her choking, her cheeks were red and hot, Lena could almost feel it from where she was sitting.

« Yes, all good. It was nothing. Pfft, had so much worse. »

Seeing Lena wasn’t convinced, she put on her best smile.

« Don’t worry, I’m tough. »

At that the brunette rolled her eyes.

« Sure. »

Kara decided to leave her glass on the table for a while, just staring at Lena who was appreciating her wine. When she put her glass down again, she looked back at Kara, smiling softly.

« You said you could use a friend tonight, what’s wrong? »

Kara shrugged, she wasn’t really sure herself and told Lena so.

« Okay, do you want to talk about it? »

The blonde sighed, hugging her pillow close, looking at her glass on the table.

« I don’t know if there’s something to talk about. I’m just feeling... down. »

Lena nodded.

« We all have our moments, you have the right not to always be... sunny. »

Kara chuckled lightly at the choice of words.

« It’s just... I’m not used to it, I guess. Usually when I feel like that my sister just comes by and we watch a stupid movie or show. »

« Do you want me to call your sister? »

Kara shook her head, smiling at Lena.

« Thank you, but she is with her girlfriend. She is happy that way, she has less time for me. I just have to get used to it. I... I’m not great with change. »

Lena put her hand on Kara’s, squeezing it lightly with a reassuring smile.

« Do you want to watch a stupid show? »

The blonde was still looking at Lena’s pale hand on hers and slowly traced the contours of it, making the brunette shiver.

« I’d like that very much. »

***

They were still on the couch, their hands still linked, chatting lightly about work and life. Kara was really enjoying herself and she could tell Lena was too, it made her happy.

« Did you really meant what you told the interviewer? »

Lena smiled, she was expecting Kara to ask her that sooner or later.

« I told you, of course I did. »

Kara frowned, not really what Lena was expecting.

« You... destroyed all the devices, for me? »

Lena chuckled, sipping the rest of her glass.

« Not exactly. »

Kara nodded, blushing hard.

« Of course, I don’t know why I assumed. You were thinking about your company and the image it would give. It was a clever move, I think. I mean, it’s good that people can trust L-Corp will not decide to just kill every aliens and... »

« Kara? »

« Yes? »

It was high-pitched, Kara was running out of air from talking and she cringed when she heard the noise it made.

« Breathe. »

She took a deep breath in and looked at Lena curiously.

« I didn’t destroy them for you, but rather thanks to you. »

« What... How? I mean, why? What do you mean? »

Lena used her free hand to put a strand of hair behind her ear, trying to prevent herself from blushing.

« Like I said, you were very passionate about it and it made me rethink my choice all over again. I’m walking on a very thin line here, if I make a mistake they will say I’m like my brother and I don’t want that. But I guess my brother did stain me with his fear of the unknown and what he couldn’t control. I thought that... Making this device would make everyone feel safer but then, the way you talked about how everyone had a right to privacy... You were right. No one should feel afraid here, and if they have to keep their identity a secret for that, who am I to force them to come out? »

She wasn’t looking at Kara, just staring intensely at their hands. She felt the blonde squeeze her hand and herself being pulled in a hug.

« I’m proud of you Lena, thank you for listening to what I thought about it. »

« I am going to make a lot of mistakes, I don’t have anyone to guide me and... I hope you’ll never hate me for that. »

Her voice was barely a whisper. Kara could feel Lena’s breath on her neck and the words reaching her ear softly. She had to suppress a shiver and hold back from sighing contently. It just felt right, the way Lena fit in her arms... She realized they had been hugging for too long for it just to be friendly and platonic, so she let go of the brunette. Kara smiled at her and kissed her cheek, gazing at the deep green eyes in front of her.

« I could never, you have the right to make mistakes, I’ll be there every steps of the way. »

Lena didn’t cry, because a Luthor never cried in front of others, but she could definitely feel her eyes watering and the urge to hug Kara again, closer, stronger and never letting go.

***

Kara was crying with laughter as the character on the show tried to dance and failed miserably. Lena was laughing too, much more lightly but still heartedly.

« He’s so bad. »

Weirdly, they had gotten much closer during the first episode. Kara was now completely leaning back against Lena, her head resting on her shoulder. The CEO restrained herself from letting her hands wander in the long blond hair that looked so soft. Kara’s scent was everywhere around her, a perfect mix of vanilla and cinnamon... She was still holding Kara’s hand and made sure to hold the girl tight.

« Would you say you’re better than him? »

Kara smirked.

« I may be clumsy but I got some moves! »

Lena laughed harder at that.

« You’re going to have to show me that sometime. »

Kara looked deep inside Lena’s eyes, still smirking.

« Sure you can keep up with me? »

The brunette smirked back.

« Sounds like a challenge. »

Kara winked at her, so caught up in their flirting that she didn’t notice that another episode was rolling. It’s only when they were gazing at each other that she heard the sound of laughter coming from the show. She looked at the clock and saw that it was already close to midnight.

« I’m sorry it’s so late! I hadn’t realized... »

Lena chuckled, squeezing Kara’s hand that she had not let go since she had first taken it.

« It’s fine Kara, don’t worry. I really enjoyed the evening. »

The blonde nodded, smiling widely.

« Do you think that... Maybe we could do that again? »

« I was hoping we could, yes. »

Kara smiled again, caressing the back of Lena’s hand with her thumb. She put her head back on the brunette’s shoulder.

« Is it selfish if I don’t want you to go? »

Kara sounded so vulnerable... She was a clingy person, just not so much with her friends, it was usually something she kept for her sister. But with Lena, it felt almost natural, she needed to be close to her.

« I don’t really want to go either, but you have work tomorrow and I don’t want you to be tired. »

Kara sighed, sitting up so she could free Lena. They got up, the bottle of wine long forgotten, bagels remaining untouched on the counter.

« Do you want to take them back, I’m sorry we didn’t eat them. They looked delicious! »

« No, keep them for your breakfast. »

« Okay... »

Lena was standing just outside the apartment, smiling almost shyly.

« Thank you for the evening Kara, I really enjoyed it. »

Kara smiled back, coming to hug Lena, her strong arms circling Lena in a very comforting way.

« Thanks for coming, I am so lucky to have you. »

Lena blushed at that and hugged the girl closer, still not sure about letting her go, afraid that she would never see her again. But they finally let go, both smiling a little sadly.

« Text me when you’re home, please. »

« I promise, don’t worry. »

Kara nodded with a whispered « good ».

« Good night, Kara. »

« You too, Lena. »

And with that, the brunette turned around and went down the stairs. Kara closed the door, sighing audibly. She quickly cleaned everything up and went straight to bed.  
She was in her bed for five minutes, thinking about the wonderful evening she just had, when her phone screen lit up.

_« I’m home, sweet dreams Kara, xoxo »_

*****

Lena sighed audibly as she looked at her schedule. It was only ten am and she still had a day’s worth of work to complete before midday. She could feel the beginning of a headache and her sight blurring. She swallowed two pills and checked her personal phone for the first time today. She found herself looking at her messages, and more particularly at her conversation with Kara. She had spent a really good evening with the blonde and couldn’t wait to see her again. Kara had been her first friend in National City and she was slowly becoming more than that, the blonde growing on her with her sunny smile and faith in the world.  
She jumped when she heard a knock on the door.

« Come in! »

She could see Jess, her personal assistant, stepping inside with confidence and professionalism, meaning that her next appointment was behind the door.

« Miss Luthor, Mr. Grezkiel is here. Should I let him in? »

She thought about it for a second and smirked. The man was trying to renegotiate his role in the company, saying he had a right to more since the change in the name of the company and the change of CEO was the falling of the Luthors. He was sending his lawyers after her since she took the lead of the company.

« Let’s make him wait a little, shall we? Five minutes should do the trick, let him know I’m still on the phone with my lawyers. »

Jess smiled and went out, used to the different strategy of her boss to intimidate her investors and the people she dealt with. Lena leaned back in her chair, she had five minutes before turning into her very cold and scary self so she took her phone and sent a quick text to Kara.

« Good morning, would you like to have lunch with me? It’s very sunny and I haven’t eaten on my balcony yet. »

The answer was almost immediate and it made her smile, even imagining that Kara had been waiting for a text. Even though it was ridiculous. Why would she, right? She opened the text and smiled wider.

_« Should I bring something? ;) »_

« I think you know the answer to that, Kara ;) »

She chuckled at her own answer and hoped she had at least made the girl smile. She was still grinning when another knock on the door took her out of her thoughts.

« You may come in. »

The poor man entered the room, not sure if he was going to get out of here alive. Lena stood, cold smile plastered on her face as she went to shook his hand firmly.

« Please, take a seat. »

*****

Kara walked awkwardly in the L-Corp building. It was even bigger than CatCo and much more open, she always felt exposed. The elevator was fast, always perfectly clean and went directly to the last floor. The doors opened on Jess’ desk who smiled at her a bit tightly, Kara had the habit to burst in the office without letting Jess announce her.

« Hi Jess! »

« Good morning, Miss Danvers. Will you let me announce you today or are you going to just go in? »

Kara chuckled, silent apology on the tip of her tongue.

« Please do, I can wait for a few minutes. »

Jess smiled at her and knocked on Lena’s door. She heard her name and there was a short exchange between the two, followed by a small chuckle from the assistant. If Kara was being honest with herself, she would have realized that hearing Lena joke with someone other than her made her a bit jealous, which was really selfish and unfair to Lena. But Kara wasn’t really being honest or thinking like that at the moment. She placed the little cupcakes box on Jess desk as a thank you for still being nice to her and walked towards the door when Jess came out.

« You may go in, Miss Danvers. Enjoy your lunch. »

Kara smiled and almost jumped inside, excited to see Lena again. They had been together twelve hours ago but she still felt like it had been an eternity since the last time she saw the brunette.

« Lena, hi! »

The CEO chuckled and walked around her desk to hug Kara quickly, missing having the blonde in her arms. She stopped when she saw the bag in Kara’s hands.

« I told you not to bring anything, Kara. »

Kara smirked.

« Technically, you said I knew the answer to my question. And I was certain it was that I had to bring dessert. »

Lena rolled her eyes, trying to contain her smile.

« You’re impossible. Come, the table is all set on the balcony. »

They walked in the sunny day, the light making Kara’s cells buzz, almost making her drunk with vitality and energy. She couldn’t help but look at the sky to see it was clear blue, perfect to fly and wander above the city.

« I didn’t know what you wanted to eat so I didn’t take any risk. »

Kara looked down at Lena, noticing how her long and dark hair shone in the sun, and how the green of her eyes was bright in the daylight…

« It’s... It’s fine. I could literally eat everything right now. »

That might not be the most clever thing to say when looking at a gorgeous woman, but she meant it. And she was almost sure her brain was short-circuited anyway. Lena didn’t blush, but she put a strand of hair behind her ear, sign that she was indeed, very conscious of the way Kara was looking at her. She chuckled, letting Kara sit while she took out the take-out bag from Kara’s favorite restaurant.

« Oh my god! Yes! How did you make them deliver here? They never come to this part of the city... »

Lena winked at her, putting on the table five potstickers, sitting next to Kara on the couch in front of the table.

« I have my ways. »

Kara smiled and squealed excitedly as the scent of Chinese food hit her nostrils.

« You made Jess pick up the order. Thank God I brought her cupcakes, she deserves it with a boss like you. »

Lena nudged her shoulder, a fake pout on her lips.

« I think you don’t deserve these potstickers, Miss Danvers. I don’t like people making fun of me in my own office. »

Kara chuckled.

« Good for me I wasn’t making fun of you, just telling the truth as every good reporter should! »

Lena took the potstickers out of Kara hands who actually pouted at that.

« Hey, I was eating that! »

Lena laughed and held it out of her reach, looking at Kara very intensely.

« Come and get it. »

She saw Kara’s eyes turn playful as she almost jumped on her, ready to get her food back. She was leaning so much on Lena that the brunette fell back on the couch, laughing and still holding the potstickers far away from Kara. The girl couldn’t exactly use her superspeed to get it back so she had to play along and she realized that she didn’t mind one bit. She was almost lying on the CEO, their bodies so close that the blonde could feel Lena’s curves against hers...

Lena opened her eyes wide, looking at Kara, breathing heavily on top of her, staring directly into her eyes. She licked her lips without even realizing it and Kara caught it, making her blush and want to kiss her badly. Her red painted lips taunting her and calling her... Lena put the potstickers on the table, still looking at her friend, her hand slowly coming up to put a blond strand of hair behind Kara’s ear. Her hand lingered just a bit longer, feeling up the skin under her fingertips lightly... Kara was leaning in, she needed to kiss Lena and she could see in the brunette’s eyes that she wasn’t the only one. Their lips were only inches apart, she could feel Lena’s breathing on her skin. She decided to finally close the gap between them when her phone rang, making them jump and break apart.

Sitting each at one end of the couch, they looked at each other and burst into laughter, nerves breaking from the very tense moment they just had. Kara reached for her phone, seeing Snapper’s ID on it.

« Shoot. Wait, just a sec. »

She stood and accepted the call only to be shouted at by her boss who couldn’t find her last article when it was just in the file he had on her desk with her name on it. She sighed as he told her she should have put it on top of the pile and hung up, coming back to sit with Lena.

« Sorry, it was my boss. »

Lena nodded, trying not to look into Kara’s eyes, afraid of what had almost happened.

« Do you have to go. »

Kara smiled and shook her head, blushing.

« I still have thirty minutes before I have to go. Unless you want me to go... I could just... »

Lena put her hand on her arm, smiling softly and lovingly.

« No please, stay. »

The blonde nodded, quickly taking back her potstickers. They ate in a comfortable silence, both wondering what had just happened between them and when they were done, they both stood to look over the balcony railing.

« The view is amazing. »

Lena chuckled, holding back from looking at Kara instead of the city. It almost felt like wasting time to look at buildings and cars when the most beautiful thing on Earth was standing right next to her…

« Probably just as amazing as Cat’s view. »

Kara shook her head gently.

« It’s not the same side of the city. And the company is very different too. »

« Good or bad different? »

Kara shrugged, was Lena better than Cat? Probably not, they were very different after all and both very important to her though what she felt for Lena was... stronger, more real and more personal.

« Let’s say you make the view ten times better. »

Lena chuckled, still looking at the wonderful cityscape in front of them.

« Smooth talker. »

Kara’s shoulder brushed against hers, making her shiver lightly. They stayed silent after that, both enjoying the other beside them, until Kara’s phone rang, marking the end of her lunch break. She sighed, turning towards Lena to take her leave.

« Thanks for inviting me, I had a great time. »

« Me too, like always. »

Kara chuckled and hit Lena’s arm playfully.

« Now who’s the smooth talker? »

They both smiled softly, Kara started to gather her things.

« I’ll text you later, okay? »

Lena nodded, walking Kara to the door. The blonde put her hand on the door handle, ready to leave and looked one last time at Lena who was staring at her.

« Have a good afternoon, Kara. »

The brunette kissed her cheek lightly and let the blonde step out of her office, making her way to the elevator. Lena watched her leave, unaware of Jess staring at her. It’s only when the elevator’s doors closed and when she saw that her boss was still looking at it that she decided to clear her throat. The CEO jumped, only just noticing her assistant.

« Damn, Jess. You scared me. Weren’t you supposed to be on lunch break? »

« It ended twenty minutes ago, Miss Luthor. »

Lena looked at the clock to see how late it was.

« Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t see the time... »

Jess rolled her eyes, typing away on her computer.

« I’m sure you didn’t, Miss Luthor. »

« What’s that supposed to mean? »

Lena was blushing, crossing her arms on her chest. It made her assistant chuckle.

« Your next appointment is in fifteen minutes and Georges just sent me a message to tell that they are waiting in the hall. »

« Oh... Great. You can let them know I’ll receive them early if it’s okay with them. »

Jess nodded and sent a message to Georges, smiling at her boss when it was done.

« They’ll be here shortly. Did you enjoy your lunch with Miss Danvers? »

Lena could see the smirk on Jess’ face and had to hold back her smile.

« None of your business, Jess. »

The assistant could see that the CEO was joking so she just chuckled and went back to work as Lena retreated into her office.

*****

« Alex! Stop that! »

The brunette laughed as she kept strolling through Kara’s text messages, ignoring her little sister’s protests.

« Come on, Kar’, you’ve been dreamy all night. There is someone or something making you this happy! »

Kara blushed but just ran after her sister to get her phone. She was almost there when her sister stopped and frowned.

« Why did you text Lena Luthor today? And yesterday... And the day before. What the hell Kar’? »

Kara used her superspeed to take her phone back and looked at her screen, seeing Lena’s message « Good night, xo » that she sent her after a night of texting, she grinned, completely forgetting about her sister.

« Kar’? »

The blonde raised her head, looking at Alex with wide eyes before putting her phone away.

« Are you okay? »

« Of course! »

Her voice was high pitched and it made Alex cringe.

« Right. So, you and Lena? »

Kara sat back on the couch and took a pillow against her, hugging it close.

« There’s nothing between us, we’re just... you know, friends. »

Alex made her way to her sister, sitting against the armrest to look at the blonde.

« Sure, so what’s with all the grinning and texting? Good night text, really? »

Kara was playing with the side of the pillow. Her hair was falling on her face, hiding the deep blush of her cheeks.

« I don’t really know what’s happening between us. It’s just... I think we almost kissed the other day? »

« What? Why didn’t you tell me before! »

Kara shrugged, she didn’t want to tell her sister that she didn’t feel like she could tell her this when they barely talked anymore outside of work.

« I just didn’t think it was that important... »

« You almost kissed, it’s important! »

Kara looked at her sister, unsure of herself.

« Is it okay, though? That I... that... you know? »

« Like Lena Luthor? It’s fine Kar’, you proved that she wasn’t like her brother and mother. And she makes you smile. I hadn’t see you smile that way in ages. »

Kara chuckled, letting go of her pillow to snuggle with her sister.

« I didn’t know you were this close to her. I thought that the mysterious person was Mon-El actually... »

The Kryptonian frowned at that, shaking her head.

« Yêw, no, Alex! He’s so arrogant. »

She rolled her eyes at the mere thought of him.

« Back to Lena. Do you really like her? »

The blonde chuckled nervously.

« I do, I really do. She’s so beautiful and funny. And she gets me, all of me. »

Alex frowned at that, worried her little sister had said something she shouldn’t have.

« Don’t worry, Al’, I didn’t tell her. But I’m pretty sure she knows anyway. »

The older Danvers nodded and smiled.

« You should ask her out on a date! »

Kara snorted, getting up to grab something to eat in the kitchen.

« Don’t be ridiculous, I can’t do that. What if I’m mistaken and I ruin our friendship and she doesn’t want to see me ever again... Or worse she keeps seeing me but it’s always awkward and we can never be the same ever again... »

« Kara, breathe. »

The blonde sighed and took a deep breath in. Turning to look into her cupboards for something to eat. She let out an excited squeal when she found a box of donuts, taking it out to examine its content. She was biting in a donut when she heard the notification sound of her phone. She looked up to see the phone in her sister’s hands who was smirking.

« Alex, what have you done? »

Alex winked at her little sister and put the phone on the table for Kara to see.

« I got you a date. »

Kara’s eyes opened wide as she realized what her sister was saying.

« Well, double date technically. That way you won’t be alone and it won’t be awkward. Plus, I get to meet the girl. »

She kissed her sister on the cheek and grabbed her coat.

« Gotta run, Maggie’s shift will be over in twenty minutes and I’m picking her up. Good night, sis’. »

Before she could answer, she heard the door closing and her sister’s steps in the hallway. She looked down at the screen and saw the brief exchange her sister and Lena had:

« Hey, my sister and her girlfriend are coming over on Saturday. I don’t want to third wheel, maybe you could come? »

_« That looks awfully like a double date ;) »_

« What if it is? »

_« I’d be happy to come. »_

How her sister had managed to talk so much with Lena in such a short time was a mystery but it was not enough to prevent Kara from panicking. She realized she still had to answer Lena. She thought for a second of an appropriate answer and decided that it would be worse to tell Lena she wasn’t the one to ask her out on a date.

« See you on Saturday then! »

She stared at her phone and quickly typed « Good night, Lena, xoxo » before turning the light off in the living room and going to bed.

*****

Kara was a mess. How her sister had managed to get her a date with Lena and also make her invite her and Maggie over for dinner was a mystery. She was checking for the hundredth time on her lasagnas when she heard a knock on the door. She quickly looked through it to confirm that it was Lena, who else could it be? Alex and Maggie would be late, one of their investigations was almost closed and they needed to check some info before coming. She wiped her hands on her apron and ran to the door. She opened it wide, showing a very stunning Lena. She had let her hair down and was wearing a very simple black dress that hugged her in all the right places. The low cut neck line left a pretty good view of her cleavage and the golden necklace easily caught the eye.

Kara was staring and even if she was aware of it, she decided to enjoy it a little bit more but Lena chuckled.

« I take it you like my dress? »

Kara nodded, smiling shyly as she let Lena in. she took her purse and the coat she had taken off in the hallway, probably to show off her dress even more. She also accepted the bottle of wine she had taken with her, putting it on the table. Only then, Kara really looked into Lena’s eyes.

« Hi... »

The brunette smiled brightly, staring back at Kara, obviously checking her out. She was wearing black pants and a deep blue shirt, the apron falling on her thighs, covered in tomato sauce. She looked absolutely adorable and beautiful, Lena was completely smitten.

« Hi. Thanks for inviting me. »

Kara blushed, should she say that it was technically her sister that invited her?

« Well, I guess you can thank my sister for that. »

Lena raised an eyebrow, smirking.

« Really? »

« Yeah, she helped me... gather the courage to ask you out, I guess. »

The CEO chuckled again, putting her hand on Kara’s arm.

« Well then, I guess I’ll thank her when she’ll arrive. Am I early? »

The blonde shook her head, smiling.

« You’re perfectly on time, they just got caught up in a case. They’ll be here in half an hour I guess. Is that okay? »

She invited Lena to sit on the couch and brought her a glass of wine.

« I get to spend some alone time with you, how could it not? »

Kara blushed and Lena found her so beautiful that she said it to Kara, making her blush even more. They stayed silent for a while, Lena still staring at Kara and Kara staring right back at her. Their eyes drowning in the other’s.

« Kara... What are we doing? »

« I don’t really know... Does it matter? »

« It could. »

She saw Lena’s eyes turn sad and dark.

« What is it, Lena? What’s wrong? If you don’t... don’t want this, whatever this is, it’s okay. I... We can just be friends and... »

The brunette shook her head, closing her eyes.

« It’s not that. I do want that, Kara. God, I’ve been wishing for that since forever. »

« But? »

« What if you realize that I really am a Luthor, after all? I’m not good, not as much as you, and I will do a lot of mistakes. What if I make you suffer or... »

Kara’s hand was on hers, interlacing their fingers. She looked at it for a second then at the blue eyes in front of her. Kara was smiling, that smile so very bright that she loved so much.

« I already told you, I’ll be there for every one of your mistakes and I’m very tough. »

She let Lena smile shyly at that and kept going.

« Please, Lena. Don’t let all the ‘what if’s’ keep you from doing what you want. You deserve so much better than that... »

She heard a light chuckle from Lena and brought her to her, the brunette’s face resting in the crook of her neck. She put her hand in the long dark hair, stroking it lightly to reassure her. They stayed like that for a while until Lena sat back on the couch, looking at Kara very seriously.

« No ‘what if’s’ then, right? »

Kara nodded, smiling softly. She blushed when she saw that Lena was staring at her intensely, licking her lips without thinking. Lena saw it and smiled softly.

« May I kiss you? »

Kara groaned.

« I thought you would never ask. »

They both leaned at the same time, Lena taking Kara’s face in her hands while the blonde tangled her fingers in the dark locks, bringing Lena closer to her. The first touch of their lips felt like electricity running through their bodies. Lena’s lips were exactly like she imagined, soft and tasting like wine, but also strong and demanding. They both devoured the other, never getting enough of each other. They didn’t want to let go, having waited for that for too long, the frustration of the balcony scene still present... Kara was pulling Lena to make her straddle her when Kara’s phone went off. They stopped, shocked that something else than them existed in this world. The blonde held out her arm and caught the device, quickly checking it out to see that it was a text from Alex.

_« Won’t make it, sorry. Enjoy your dinner with Lena ;) »_

Lena looked at her curiously and she showed her the message.

« Guess we’ll have dinner en tête-à-tête. »

« You speak French? »

« Among other languages, yes. »

Kara was in an awe, she kissed Lena again when she started smelling smoke. She delicately pushed Lena off her to identify where it was coming from. She realized that it was coming from the oven and jumped to her feet.

« Shoot, my lasagnas! »

She ran to the oven and took out the dish, not even realizing that she didn’t have gloves to ‘protect’ herself from the very hot plate. She delicately put it on the counter and realized that Lena was staring. She looked at her hands and silently cursed herself.

« Ouch, it’s... hot. Darn, that... burns? »

Lena rolled her eyes playfully and smirked.

« Well, I guess that confirms everything. »

Kara chuckled.

« So you knew. »

« You literally only have a pair of glasses to hide your identity. »

Kara put her glasses back in place and smiled sheepishly.

« I’m sorry, I was going to tell you if we started dating and... »

She was cut off by a pair of lips on hers, making her close her eyes and put her hands on Lena’s hips.

« It’s fine, Kara, really. »

She nodded and smiled brightly , looking at her burnt lasagnas.

« So... How do you feel about pizzas? »

They both laughed, ordering pizzas and eating them on the couch, eventually making out a bit more and it was all they needed in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I certainly enjoyed writing it, it had been a while since I wrote something that big! 
> 
> As always, you can find me on Tumblr under 'Xazera' (SuperCat Fanatic), send me prompts if you want or just come and talk to me ;)
> 
> Have a wonderful week,  
> Xoxo, SCF :3


End file.
